Atlanta replaced by herself?
by MidnightAshwoodWolf
Summary: Artemis had Atlanta as a descendant. But there was another. What if this other Atlanta steals Archie from her and is dating him. Unlikely for Atlanta let that happen. Wrong! Aylie is a hunteress too. She'll do anything in her power to have Archie.AxA
1. New Hot Girl! Woah!

**I don't own COTT. But I kidnapped Atlanta!**

**Atlanta: You did not kiddnap me becase that would mean you defeated me so no.**

**ME: What evs Atlanta just admit it! I beat you!**

**Atlanta: -leaves-**

**Me: What ever sore loser!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Atlanta. My sister. She looked nothing like what I would have thought. She was not related to me by family but descendant. Her red hair really was pretty. Well we had that in common. Hers was cut into a pixie hair style while mine was bushy and wild. Her eyes looked straight at the tree I was hiding amongst.

"Lanta? What is wrong?" The purple hair dude said to her. His face showed concern. He was the perfect bait. I needed her. But if I used the guy well I had a chance. I crooned my head to a side. He was real cute. She was so blind to what she had. Maybe I might not use him. Maybe I should just have him for my satisfaction. Well what the heck. I jumped out from the tree top. Then I heard Pan cry. I knew he was always watching Atlanta and he was a good friend of mine so maybe we could team up. If he was that close it was definitely an option. Anyway for now I was going to find out more about this guy, Archie I heard her call him. He stared at her with big eyes. Well here goes nothing.

He pulled out a three-wheeled skateboard and so did Atlanta. I learned that they both liked to argue with each other. They were very competitive. He loved the colour red for it was her hair colour. Well I had that under control. She also had ear piercings and well I had the same ones in the same places.

"Do feel that?"

"What?"

"I feel like we are being followed."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Arch I have something to ask you."

"Ok, let's hear it!"

They I did something which was kind of amazing. I fell from the tree and onto the grass. I kind of screamed when it happened. I brought attention too. Atlanta gasped her crossbow and aimed it at my head. Archie had his Hephaestus whip out.

"Who do you work for? Did Kronos send you? Why are you following us?"

"Well I assure I do not work for anyone. Isn't Kronos the king of the titans? And I'm not following you. I'm simply hunting that stag over there." I pointed to a stag that lay in a pool of its own blood.

Archie looked impressed.

Atlanta still had a dark look to her.

"You're a hunter?"

"Yeah, well not a serious one but I try my best!" I pulled my bow and arrow out and aimed at another stag that appeared out of the forest.

"Great! What's your name?"

"Aylie."

"Nice to meet you I'm Archie!" He rocked back and forth on his heels as he did this. He was so cute right now. His purple hair stood out in the twilight.

"Arch, we have to go!"

"Why?"

"Well it's time to go home."

"Do you live together?"

"Well we are roommates."

"Cool!"

"Well goodbye fair lady, Aylie!" He kissed my hand and with that turned.

"Goodnight!"

He has no idea on how bad I want him.

* * *

**Stalker! Well it was left in the air. I hope to update it tonight! Well there you have it. Atlanta's sister from another mother! I can't wait to hear what you think. Anyhow plz review cause well I think I'm on a breakout in fanfiction business. Only jokes. That was so lame of me. **

**Atlanta: She is a total loser and so is Aylie.**

**Me: -sighs-**

**Atlanta: She better watch her back cause I'm coming for Arch.**

**ME: Not yet there still might be love in the air if you leave a little suspicion. **


	2. Date?

**So I don't own Class of The Titans. By the way Valerie is from episode 40 with the Sphinx. I really liked her. Anyway Aylie is back.**

**Atlanta: She won't be for long**

**Me: Oh shut it**

**Atlanta: -storms off-**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

It was school again and little did I know I was not dreading it. I was loving it. I couldn't wait to see Aylie again. Her red hair and beautiful eyes just filled my thoughts with dreams and enchantments. She was so beautiful. Wait what? Why am I not thinking about Atlanta? Well she is prettier and better at everything. She is smart, fun and a heck of a good friend, so why should I bother with another girl?

I was thinking this so much I smashed into the thing I did not need to see. Aylie, the beautiful girl looked up at me with her hazel eyes. Her hair was in a bun and her side fringe fell across her freckled face. She wore jeans with rips at the knees and a blue tee. Atlanta, who walked next to me stormed off at the sight of Aylie.

'Oh I'm so sorry!'

'It's okay Archie. It was my fault.'

This is where all great romances start.

'So what have you got first?'

'English!' She chirped.

'Same. I love it because well I'm a poet and I just can't get enough of it.'

'Same. Well I love writing but I spend most of my time outside hunting.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. Do you want to join me sometime?'

'That would be great.'

Herry snorted behind me, Jay laughed at what Odie said and Neil still wouldn't shut up about his new look.

My moment with Aylie was ruined. Great! This just made it more awkward.

'See you later Archie.'

'Wait Aylie, would you like go out with me sometime? Like maybe tonight to see a movie?'

'Sure. What movie?'

'Actually would you like to come to my place and watch well a horror.'

'OMG! I love horror! I'll see you after school at the milkbar.'

'Cool!'

I walked back to my friends who all had very funny looks to them. Theresa shot me a look that said "Why didn't you give Atlanta another go?" Jay put his hand on my shoulder. Herry went off after a cute girl he spotted. Odie wasn't paying attention but he was texting Valerie after he got her set up with a mbile.

'Good job Arch! She is really hot!' Neil said as he looked up from his mirror.

'Well she is nice.' Jay added to make me feel better.

'I think she looks a lot like Atlanta.' Theresa said as she put her opinion forward.

The bell rang and that was when I saw Atlanta. She was crying her eyes out. This was so not her. Then I saw him, Pan!

* * *

**OMG! He is back too! Awesome! This chapter was a little too short. Okay what eva I hoped you liked it. I hope to update soon.**

** So plz review! I love comments! Okay so this was a little short but there is still more to come.**

**-Olympia1959/ Talissa**


End file.
